Warped
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: A short venting piece that takes place right after my altered SoTO in my other story: The Secrets of Love. (READ IF YOU HATE THE REBOOT.)
1. Truama, Kisses, and More Traumas

(I do not own Ben 10. If I did, Bwen would be canon and Ben and Gwen would be unrelated.)

Chapter One: Trauma, Kisses, and More Traumas

Ben and Gwen were getting settled in Tetrax's ship as they left Xenon. The cousins were in the process of coming down from the massive emotional roller coaster they rode for the past few hours. Ben still shook slightly in his seat as Gwen's scream; "Ben!" kept plowing through the boy's mind like a freight train. _Why does it scare me that I may turn and not see her?_ Ben thought as he felt warmth suddenly rest on his hand. Ben looked at it to see Gwen's hand on top of his. Ben didn't move his hand away, however. He moved his hand so it cupped Gwen's and squeezed slightly. "Ben, do you want to talk about what happened?" Gwen offered as she looked up in response to the pressure on her hand and looked at Ben in worry. "G-Gwen...I...I need to tell you something but I'm scared because I don't know how you will react to what I need to say." He said before he moved his hand and looked at his lap, clearly fighting mounting fear inside of his mind. Gwen smiled at him. "Ben, you kept going when you thought I was..." Gwen trailed off and decided to be careful with how she phrased her situation with the Florauna. "...gone." Ben flinched even at that relatively mild wording. Gwen took not of this and kindly smiled at him.

"You can say whatever you need to say. I'm here." She said as she reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers around hers. Ben was shocked by this action. _She willingly grabbed my hand!_ The boy's mind yelled in joy. _Does this mean...?_ He stopped his mind before he could finish the thought because he didn't want to jinx the possibility. The boy took a deep breath. "When you were…taken, I died too." Gwen's eyes widened at this. _Wow. That's romantic in a tragic sort of way._ Gwen thought a little shocked when she realized all the teasing and pranks were Ben's ways of trying to get her to notice him. "Ben, while in the monster, I thought of Grandpa Manx and my parents, but you took up most of my mind. I thought about us." She said. As the girl spoke, she inched closer to Ben. Ben, for his credit, was calm when their lips met, but the kiss ended as quickly as it began. Gwen pulled away and looked away from Ben to hide her deeply red face. Ben just stared at the space ahead of him in absolute shock. _Was that real?_ He thought, scared his traumatized mind was trying to soothe itself by giving Ben what he wanted. The boy blinked a few times. Then, a smile grew across the boy's face. There's only one way to find out. Ben steeled himself and inched closer to Gwen. Then, the boy kissed Gwen. To his surprise and glee, she pushed against his lips with the same measure of force.

The kiss was broken as the ship jolted to the side violently. "Turbulence shouldn't exist in space," Gwen reasoned in worry. "There's no air to buffet the ship." Tetrax ran up to the kids. "Hang on, children. We're caught in the gravity well of a natural uncharted wormhole!" "Shit…" Gwen said as she and Ben gripped each other tightly. Ben would have laughed and called Gwen for swearing if he was certain they were not about to be turned into nothing but a hyper-density point. Then, the ship stopped moving violently and smoothed out. Gluto gave a garbled response that sounded confused and panicked. Tetrax's eyes widened. "That's impossible!" The Petrosapien screamed in disbelief. "What is it?" Gwen asked him. "We're at the coordinates for Earth, but no Earth. That's what I'm trying to tell you, kids. It isn't there!" Ben couldn't help himself. "Destroyed by The Empire…" Gwen slapped him. "This is serious, Ben!" Ben smirked. Then, he saw a word that looked like Earth but was also…off. Exactly why he thought this was off, Ben didn't know. "Take a look around the planet, Tetrax," Ben suggested. "We don't have any other place to go." Gwen squeezed Ben's hand. She didn't like plan, but it was the only real course of action the group had.

Down on the surface, Ben and Gwen found the landscape so familiar. The sight unnerved both of them. "This screams mind game." Ben growled as he looked around with scanning and alert eyes. Ben's ears twitched as his adrenaline spiked. Then, he heard…his own voice far away? _That can't be right!_ Ben's mind yelled in shock and slight horror. Gwen felt as if she was about to face Kia again and let the anger go before she mumbled, "Occulus Magis." Gwen growled. The girl's eyes glowed blue with mystic power and Gwen's eyes basically gained a magical Zoom Mode. Gwen's enhanced vision captured a girl that looked vaguely like her filming a…purple Galvanic Mechamorph?! "What the hell?" Ben growled in shock at the sight unintentionally giving voice to Gwen's thoughts. Ben smiled. "This poser is going down!" Ben said as he looked at Gwen who nodded.

The duo charged. Ben leaped on the knockoff and couldn't help a dark smile as he saw an Omnitrix symbol on the alien's chest. _Black up, right white, black down, right white, push._ Ben said in his mind as he gave the knockoff the deactivation code he learned on accident while trying and failing to reactivate Master Control. When the knockoff deactivated, Ben just stared. "An alternate who is even more of an idiot with the Watch than I was?" Ben mumbled as he glared at the alternate. "How'd you do thattt?" The alternate whined. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gwen, let me guess?" Gwen sighed. "I have an alternate, too, and she's more annoying than you are." Ben glared at his alternate. "Where's. Grandpa. Max?" Ben growled slowly as his body morphed into its full Loboan form. The Baby Ben squeaked and pointed to a strange RV. Ben sighed. "Please tell me that isn't-" Ben's fears were realized when a way too chipper Grandpa Max came out of the knockoff Rustbucket. "The sooner we get out of here, the better." Ben growled as Gwen smiled at him. "You still have me, Ben." Gwen said as she kissed him to comfort them both while their alternates made gagging noises at the affection.

 **Please Read and Review. It's just a vent piece concerning the recent God awful Reboot.**


	2. Help in an Unexpected Form

**Author's Note: All Reboot Characters have "R-" in front of their name. any other characters are from the OS.**

Chapter Two: Help in an Unexpected Form

Tetrax watched the whole scene with mild confusion. He shook his head and sighed at the sight of R-Ben and R-Gwen. "I hope Gluto figures out this world." He mumbled as he walked up to the group. R-Gwen looked at Tetrax's suit and screamed, "Monster!" Ben and Gwen smiled at Tetrax. "I feel like I went through sonic torture." Tetrax groaned as he looked at R-Ben and R-Gwen. Ben sighed and looked at Tetrax. "I think this universe's frequency is off." Ben said with a thoughtful look. "My ears are ringing, and it's driving me nuts." Tetrax nodded. "That would explain the lapses in physics when compared to our Earth, but I need to know if this version of Maxwell Tennyson in fact the famous Magister Tennyson as he was in our universe. If not, a trip home could prove very difficult." Ben nodded as Gwen walked up to R-Grandpa Max. "Grandpa, were you on the Apollo Mission with Armstrong?" She asked him with a kind smile. The look on the old man's face said it all before he opened his mouth. "Yes, I did. How'd you know? I never told you about that." Gwen shrugged it off. "I was doing a report on the Apollo Program for school and ran across your name on the roster." She said with a smile. "Oh…that's cool."

Gwen was deeply disappointed as she rejoined Tetrax and her Ben. "Grandpa's a Neutral in this universe." Ben rolled his eyes. "We're going to be here a while, then." Ben said with a sigh. Tetrax smiled. "I wouldn't give up hope yet. Our salvation may lie in the very frequency difference that makes this Earth so strange." Ben looked at Tetrax in confusion. "With the proper tools, I could reconfigure my ship's Frequency Drive to function in this universe properly. Then, we could theoretically use it to punch a way back home." Gwen smiled and nodded. "The frequency shift would theoretically work, but we would have to get the calculations exact or risk atomic dispersion." She said. Ben shivered. "I don't know about you, but I want to stay in one piece." He said with a small smile. "I'll get Grey Matter on it right away." Ben said as he activated his Omnitrix and went to work.

Out of nowhere, a purple blast rocked the immediate area. Gwen looked up and saw Charmcaster and Hex once the smoke cleared. R-Ben and R-Gwen looked at Hex and waved as if they were meeting an old friend but gave no such recognition to Charmcaster. "Are they friends of yours, Uncle?" Charmcaster asked with a smirk. "SILENCE!" He roared with a glare at the girl. "You insufferable Tennysons will be destroyed by my hand!" Hex then recited a spell, and the knock off Rustbucket exploded. "W-what just happened?!" R-Ben said with terror in his eyes. "Fuck me!" Gwen grumbled, "Really?" She asked with a shake of her head. "Your fight is with me, Hex. Not them." Ben glared at Hex and deactivated the Omnitrix. _Gwen is more important than getting out of this Hell._ Ben thought tohimself as he glared at Hex. "Gwen, you got Charmcaster?" Ben asked. When she nodded, Ben went on the attack. "Tetrax, board me!" Ben said as he jumped into the air. A board flew out of Tetrax's ship at the Petrosapien's command and caught Ben. Then, Ben went on the attack. He rolled through his different aliens and selected the Mummy. Then, Ben wrapped Hex from head to toe in bandages and sealed the sorcerer tight enough to deprive Hex of oxygen.

Once Hex was out cold, Ben turned his attention to Charmcaster and threw Hex's staff to Gwen. In her hands, the yellow energy shifted to blue. "You're move, Charmcaster." Ben said with as smiled as he reverted back to human form. Charmcaster smiled at the two of them a bit sadly. "I'm glad you have each other." She said quietly. "I'm not going to fall for the innocent because of coercion bit again!" Gwen growled with fire in her eyes. "Gwen," Ben said gently. "Haven't you ever thought of WHY she wears long sleeves and a full length coat?" Ben asked as he squeezed Gwen's free hand. Gwen blinked as she began to think about Ben's words. "Charmcaster isn't your name. Is it?" Gwen asked as she laid the staff down and slowly approached the silver-white haired teen. The sorceress shook her head. "My name is Faith." She said with a small smile. Gwen nodded. R-Ben and R-Gwen chose that time to rush Faith. Acting on pure instinct, she yelled, "Repla!" A blast of wind blew the two of them back hard enough to knock them out. Ben and Gwen slowly approached the girl. "Faith, you don't have to be scared anymore." Ben said gently. Gwen nodded. "Help us get back home, and we'll help you." Gwen told her.

Faith actually smiled and nodded. Then, she spoke. "This spell takes a lot of energy. Gwen, I'm going to need your help with it." Gwen looked at Ben, and Ben nodded. Then, Gwen took Charmcaster's hand and felt the words spill from her mouth, "Tempus Porta Inclinus!" a strange portal opened. Tetrax, Ben, Gwen, and Faith walked into it. Inside the portal, other warps could be seen as windows. In one that caught the attention of Ben and Gwen, an older (AF) Kevin killed Charmcaster in a battle over Ledgerdomain. The next thing that happened wasn't really a shock to either of them. Gwendolyn kicked Kevin's sorry ass. Then, the shock value came with what Gwendolyn did next. She knelt with tearful eyes and kissed the dying Charmcaster with sobs in her voice! Gwen and Ben exchanged looks. "Wow." They said as Ben took Gwen's hand as the girl trembled in fear. "Alternate realities are screwed up places." Ben said with a chuckle. "Let's get home."

Unknown to Gwen, Ben, or Tetrax; Faith slipped into The Ledgerdomain Reality and embraced a crying Gwendolyn. "Hello, Red." Faith told her with a smile. Gwendolyn's face brightened considerably at the sight of Faith. Then, her face grew distant. "Your Manna fielf isn't quite hers." Gwendolyn said with a glare. "No, I may not be her, but maybe we can heal each other." Faith told her with a smile as she held Gwendolyn gently.

 **Please Read and Review. Bwen will always be my favorite, but Charmcaster/Gwen is a secondary guilty pleasure for me. No flames, please.**


End file.
